Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor device package, and/or a lighting apparatus.
A solder bump formed on an electrode or a semiconductor chip including a light emitting diode (LED) may be formed by forming a solder on an under bump metallurgy (UBM) layer and reflowing the solder.
Due to a phase change in the solder during the reflow process, an intermetallic compound (IMC) formed between the solder and the UBM layer may diffuse into lateral surfaces of the UBM layer due to wettability of the UBM layer, so as to be in contact with the electrode. Residual stress generated by the phase change may cause cracks in the IMC in a relatively brittle portion thereof, in contact with the electrode, whereby the solder bump may be separated from the electrode.